Consumers often purchase video content on digital versatile discs (DVDs). A DVD player may be used to output the video content to a television (TV) or other video monitor. Some DVD players may include a carousel for allowing selection and play of one of a plurality of DVDs. In some situations, a consumer may want to view the DVD content on a first TV in one room of the consumer's home when the DVD player is located and connected to a second TV in another room. As a result, the DVD player needs to be disconnected from the second TV, moved to the room with the first TV and reconnected to the first TV. Alternately, if the consumer has a second DVD player, the consumer moves the DVD to the other player.
One possible solution to this problem involves copying the DVD content onto another DVD. DVD players typically include only one DVD player, which makes copying DVDs difficult. To copy the DVD, the user must copy the DVD contents to a hard drive system. Typically, copy protection schemes such as digital rights management (DRM) prevent such copying despite the fact that some copying may be allowed under the copyright laws. This is due, in part, to the fact that the data is decrypted and/or decoded by the DVD player and is therefore in an unprotected form when it is output to other devices. This solution also requires an additional DVD player.